


Scarlet Bound Titanium: Energy Within

by pairatime



Series: Scarlet Bound Titanium [7]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Ryan and Carter and the rest of Lightspeed try and figure out what it means that Carter has the star power and how it get rid of it while Vypra makes plans to get it back for her Queen.
Relationships: Carter Grayson/Ryan Mitchell
Series: Scarlet Bound Titanium [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/242038
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Small Fandoms Bang Round Nine, Small Fandoms Fest





	Scarlet Bound Titanium: Energy Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artwork for Small Fandom Bang - Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500474) by [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary). 



> Written for Smallfandom Big Bang round 9 (2020) I was luckey to have some amaszing cover art made by danceswithgary  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500474

“I don’t understand, how can I have the star power?” Carter asked for that felt like the millionth time as he looked to both Dr. Fairweather and Ryan for answers. The doctor and her team studied the reading from the dozen or so machines that were connected to him while Ryan simply sat, completely and unnaturally still and watched him with half vacant eye. “Ryan?” he asked.

“I can see it,” Ryan said as his eyes slowly grew less distant and his body started to show signs of movement, “it’s buried deep inside you and coiled around the Power itself within you. If I didn’t know it was there-“ Ryan shook his head as he took a breath.

“But how did it get there. I thought it was destroyed when we sent Olympius for that swim,” Carter asked as he looked at his hands, his chest, as if trying to see the star power.

“I’m not sure. Diabolico was always very clear that living water is destructive to demons and their powers. Everything I’ve ever seen bares that out. Everything save this,” Ryan answered as he stood up and touched Carter’s chest, frowning when nothing happened. “And I don’t understand why it’s not always reacting the same way.”

“Are you doing the same thing you did at the end of the last battle, when you caused the star power’s energy to spike and become visible?” Dr. Fairweather asked as she looked up from her clip board.

“I am. That time the star power flared, showing itself and overwhelming my own power but this time the star power isn’t reacting at all,” Ryan stated as he looked at the spot on Carter’s chest he was touching before looking up and match Carter’s confused look, “and you’re not doing anything, not feeling anything?” he asked.

“I can feel you, your touch and a light tingle which I always feel when you use your energy,” Carter explained as he brought his own hand up to Ryan’s, “but otherwise nothing. Just like during the last battle. I felt the Power but that’s it.”

“Can you feel the Power now?” Ryan asked as he broke his connection with Carter’s chest but left his hand in Carter’s larger hand.

“I’m not morphed,” Carter reminded Ryan with a smile.

“And you can’t feel it when you aren’t morphed,” Ryan said with a frown, “right.”

“Did Diabolico ever say what happens to a demon’s power when they are in water other than destroyed?” Dr. Fairweather asked as she studies the two men for a moment.

“They lose it and only the strongest can ever recover but they’re never as powerful as they were. There are legends and stories of powerful demons being defeated that way. Both by other demons and by humans,” Ryan explained as he turned to the doctor. “Do you have an idea?”

“Well, science says that energy can neither be created nor destroyed. Added we also know that the demons’ magic follows most if not all the scientific laws of energy; then water can’t really be destroying their energy but only appearing to,” Dr. Fairweather explained as she started pacing.

Looking at Ryan Carter nodded, “Sounds like you have an idea of what might be really happening,” he stated as he leaned toward the doctor to listen better.

“What if the energy was transferred,” Dr. Fairweather said as she paused for a moment before continuing to walk, “transferred into the water which is full of its own energy. Because it’s not just any water that can do this; the fountain in the park or rain don’t worry the demons but the ocean, lakes and larger rivers do. Given the size of these bodies of water the demon’s energy can be diluted and spread out preventing the demon’s from retaining it when they’re in the water,” Dr. Fairweather smiled and looked at the others, “that would explain it.”

“What? I’m not sure I follow,” Carter said as he tried to follow what the Doctor had said.

“It’s like steam or smoke in the air. It can hold it’s shape in a small confined areas like a building or kettle but once released into the open atmosphere it’s disperses and you can’t see it. It’s not gone but it seems to be ‘destroyed’ to anyone not versed in science,” Dr. Fairweather explained.

“Okay, I think I understand how if that’s what really happening to the demons they might miss understand but what does that have to do with me and the star power? I’m not the ocean,” Carter asked as he tracked the doctor’s pacing.

“The star power is stronger than most energy and it wanted to stay together and not be disperses into the ocean so it transferred into the nearest host that could contain it,” Ryan answered for the doctor as he and Fairweather exchanged nods.

Closing his eyes and falling back into the medical seat Carter made the last connection, “like a red ranger grapping in the water with Olympius.”

“Well that’s one mystery solved,” Captain Mitchell said as he stepped into the lab, “but that still leaves the question of what we do next unchanged,” he pointed out.

Dr. Fairweather and Ryan nodded as Carter sighed.

***

“What are we going to do? If we don’t get her star power back the queen will absorb us to replace it,” Loki said as he and Vypra spoke in Jinxer’s lab.

“Oh my oh my, we must get it back and return it to our prince,” Jinxer said in a panic as he rushed around the lab.

“As if the queen would return it to that child after he lost it in the first place,” Vypra said snidely to the fly like demon before going on, “not that it mattered who the queen will gift it to to weld. We do not have it. A human does,” Vypra reminded them all.

“Not just a human but a ranger. It’s being tainted with the Power at this very moment, oh my oh dear,” Jinxer said near franticly.

“We have to destroy that ranger, what else can we do,” Loki said as he looked around at the small group.

“The question is how. We have been trying for weeks and our every plan has been foiled. We can’t help to match the red ranger welding the star power head on. Only the queen is powerful enough for that,” Vypra pointed out to her fellow demons.

“And if she has to do it herself then she won’t be very happy with us at all,” Loki added as he pounded his spear on the ground a few times. “There must be a way to take it back from him. Some magic that can separate it from the ranger.”

“Separate them we can’t but maybe yes yes that’s it,” Jinxer shouted as he ran to one of his tables and rummaged through his cards, “The ranger’s own Power and the queen’s star power like almost certainly mixed, linked as one after all this time.”

“Which makes him stronger, how exactly does that help us Jinxer,” Loki demanded to know as he glared at the support demon.

“The Power is beyond our magic. Even our Queen and Diabolico can do little against it directly but the Queen’s star power is our magic. My cards that bend, shape, and mold our spells-“ Jinxer started to explain before he was cut off.

“Can be used on the star power and with it the red ranger’s own Power,” Vypra finished for him in understanding.

“And he won’t even know the simplest tricks, he won’t be able to defend himself at all,” Loki said with a deep laugh that echoed throughout the Skull Caverns.

***

“We aren’t going to let you hurt anyone,” Carter declared as he and the rest of his team stood between Vypra and her newest pet demon and the citizens quickly evacuating the park.

“Oh I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Vypra said with fake politeness before her voice turned aggressive, “I want to destroy them,” she punctuated with a blast of destructive energy at the rangers.

“To bad Vypra. You won’t get near them,” Dana countered as she stepped forward, blocking much of the blast from the people behind them and taking the rest herself.

“We will have to see about that,” Vypra challenged as she looked at her demon, “Catlock destroy them,” she ordered, grinning as the cat like demon charged forward and engaged the rangers up close.

“Which one of you will stop me I wonder,” Vypra said aloud as she started walking forward toward a large family that was running from the fight with the aid of a firefighter.

“I guess that’s me,” the titanium ranger said as he took a few shots at Vypra with his Titanium Lazar as he planted himself between Vypra and the family.

“Well traitor, you aren’t who I wanted but I can make this work,” Vypra said as she charged forward to trade blows with the titanium ranger, keeping the fight going for a few minutes until a blast from behind forced her to pull back a few feet.

“Just when are you going to learn you can’t win Vyrpa. We’re a team and we’ll always support each other. Something your side never seems to understand,” Carter said as he stood beside his submissive.

“Oh we understand it red ranger. We understand it as the weakness it is,” Vypra said with a smile, “it makes it so easy to manipulate you into doing just what we need,” she added as she pulled out a card and threw it onto the ground before the two rangers where it glowed with her magic before bursting out sending shockwaves out in all directions.

“Carter,” Ryan yelled barely able to bracing himself against the magic as he watched the red ranger being blown off his feet and thrown into the ground hard.

“Don’t get up on my account,” Vypra laughed as she sent another card at Carter.

Still shocked and dazed the card landed and sliced right into the ranger’s chest before glowing gold and vanishing into him.

“Vypra, what did you do?” Ryan demanded as he rushed to Carter’s side while keeping Vypra at the business end of his Titanium Lazar.

“And spoil the fun watching as you find out,” Vypra said with a laugh, “I don’t think so. But return the star power he stole and it will be undone, if not,” Vypra finished added a smirk to the last part before she vanished, teleporting Clatlock along with her.

“Vypra!” Ryan yelled as he charged forward and tried to grab at her before she vanished but he was too late.

“Carter are you okay?” Dana asked as she and the others raced to Carter’s side, “why’d you demorph?”

“I didn’t,” Carter said as he slowly pushed himself upright, “or I didn’t mean to,” he added as he looked at his unmorphed hands.

“We need to get back to the AquaBase and fast,” Joel said as he helped Carter up.

“Right,” the other agreed as they moved quickly.

***

“Feel fine. Maybe that spell didn’t do anything?” Carter suggested as he sat in the medical chair once again.

“None of us believe that,” Dr. Fairweather stated as she Ryan, Dr. Talbert and Captain Mitchell all just stared at Carter.

“Especially after what happened last time we thought a demon’s spell did nothing,” Captain Mitchell added as he glanced at Ryan.

“You have a point, but I feel fine and there isn’t any sign of a tattoo or anything else,” Carter said as he looked himself over.

“But Vypra did something. She used two cards and one of them was just for you. There’s no way she did that for no reason. I just don’t understand what her play is,” Ryan said as he eyed Carter from top to bottom.

“Do you have any ideas what the cards were?” Dr. Fairweather asked as she looked up from her readings.

“The first one was a blast card, far stronger than any normal attack she can mount. I was barely able to keep my feet with all my training on how to protect myself from magic, Carter never had a chance at keep on his feet. Which is what she wanted. She wanted to make sure he couldn’t dodge the second card,” Ryan explained to them. “It also meant I was too distracted to get a good look at the card before it went into Carter which was also part of her plan I bet,” he added before sitting at Carter’s feet and leaning into his Dom’s legs.

“Until we know more I want scans ever 12 hours and Carter, consider yourself confined to the AquaBase until farther notice,” Captain Mitchell stated before nodding to Dr. Fairweather and departing.

“I really want Vypra destroyed,” Carter said a few minutes later while Dr. Fairweather’s staff removed all the monitoring devices they’d attached to him.

“Right there with you Carter. She always was scheming or planning something and it was never anything good,” Ryan said as he stood up so Carter could get up as well.

“We’ll beat them rangers, it’s only a matter of time,” Dr. Fairweather said in encouragement as she sat down her clip board. “Come back after dinner and we’ll run another set of scans, see if anything’s changed,” she said before leaving with her staff until the two men were the only ones left in the room.

“We were supposed to head into town and spend the evening at the firehouse,” Ryan reminded Carter sadly.

“You can still go. You’ve been there enough time’s the guys know you, and Kris will enjoy it I’m sure,” Carter suggested as the pair left the lab and made their way to their room.

“No, it wouldn’t be the same and…I want to try and get a really good look at you, your energy. See if I can figure out what Vypra’s card did,” Ryan said as they walked.

“Isn’t that what you were doing while Dr. Fairweather was running her tests,” Carter asked.

“I was but I want to do it again, see if I can look deeper when nether of us are being distracted by what’s happening around us,” Ryan explained slowly.

“Why do I feel there is a but here somewhere?” Carter asked as he stopped and looked at Ryan carefully.

“Looking as deeply as I think I need to can be uncomfortable and even painful for both of us but especially for you,” Ryan explained as he stopped too, “And I’m not sure if I’ll even find anything so…is it worth it?” he asked.

“It may not help but then again it might so I say we do it, we can always stop if it seems it’s not getting us anywhere. And I know you’ll do your best to limit how much it hurts either of us, right Ryan,” Carter said as he resumed his walk toward their room.

“Yes sir,” Ryan agreed with a nod as he followed.

***

“It’s done. With the card in him the Red Ranger is finished and with him destroyed all of Mariner Bay will fall,” Vypra said as she met with her fellow demons.

“Then why haven’t you taken Catlock back into the city with you to finish the job,” Loki asked as he struck the ground with the butt of his spear, “Or do you need me to finish the job for you?”

“As if I would ever need you to finish one of my plans,” Vypra challenged back with swing of her sword. “I see no need to rush. Let them try and figure out what spell has been cast only for them to fail,” Vypra said with a evil laugh which was soon joined by the others.

***

“So how does this work?” Carter asked once he and Ryan were facing each other while sitting on the floor of their shared room.

“You need to breathe and relax, focus on not fighting what’s going to feel like an intrusion,” Ryan explained as he reached forward and pressed his hand to Carter’s bare chest, “leave the rest to me for now,” he finished before closing his eyes- looking inward.

“I can do that,” Carter said firmly as he slowly took a breath in and then let it out just as slowly, repeating it as he felt a warm tingle in his chest.

_Carefully pushing his presence through his arm and into Carter Ryan paused when he felt his Master tense up for a moment before Carter forced himself to unclench the muscles._

_Trying not to cause any more pain or damage than he had to Ryan resumed pushing his mind along Carter’s energy. Letting himself feel surrounded by Carter’s unique energy. Feeling the red energy wash over him, claiming him as its own he felt safe and protected just like when Carter had collared him._

_Smiling to himself Ryan pushed on and opened his senses to all the energy that flowed around him as he felt for any traces of demon energy or magic. At first sensing nothing but Carter’s personal energy but then he felt the smallest tingle of demon magic and mentally smiled. Vypra was never as good as he thought she was._

Carter was sweating heavily and breathing hard through clinched teeth when Ryan withdrew his hand and opened his eyes. “Sir are you okay,” Ryan asked as he shifted to be beside Carter and leaned the other man into him, helping to support him.

“That, that was not quite like I imaged,” Carter answered slowly between breathes as his body sagged and rested into Ryan.

“I’m sorry Sir, I had to go deep to find the magic she used. It coiled itself around your nexus-where all the energy in your body meets,” Ryan added at Carter’s puzzled glance, “and it’s not easy or comfortable to have someone else’s energy there.”

“No, no it’s not very comfortable. Where you able to tell what it does or how to get rid of it?” Carter asked while his breathing evened out and his body stopped sweating.

“Yes and no. I know what it does, she didn’t even try to hide or shield it which I had though was her slipping but even finding it I don’t know why she used that card,” Ryan answered as he reached for a nearby glass of water that was kept on the nightstand and offered it to Carter.

“Thanks,” Carter said after drinking half the glass, “and what does it to?”

“It suppress magic, which you don’t have,” Ryan answered, clearly unsure what was going on. “I don’t understand why she’d use it on you. Me maybe if she though I was using my magic to help LightSpeed but you don’t know how to use magic so even knowing you have the star power it seems an odd move,” Ryan said clearly a bit frustrated.

“Maybe we just need more heads working on it, lets swing by Dr. Fairweather’s lab and let her know what the card does before we head to dinner. See what she makes of it,” Carter suggested as he started to slowly stretch out his limbs. “But first I think I need a shower,” he added as he ran his hand through his still damp hair.

“Yes sir,” Ryan agreed as he rose and helped steady Carter as the other ranger found his feet as well.

After Carter stepped out of their room and headed toward the bathroom Ryan sat on Carter’s bed and faced one of the portholes and looked out at the ocean that surrounded the AquaBase. 

Centering himself Ryan pushed out with his senses and felt the energy of the living water, so vibrant and powerful. And everything he’d been taught to fear but if Dr. Fairweather was right it was only Demons who needed to be afraid. Humans didn’t lose their powers, he wouldn’t.

He pushed his sense outward and into the water for the first time and felt it. Felt it all.

“Ryan, Ryan, RYAN!”

“What? What?” Ryan said in surprise at Carter’s voice and hand so near, “Carter, Your back ready?” he asked.

“It’s been ten minutes since I left,” Carter said before sitting next to Ryan, “What were you doing? You seemed frozen when I got back. You didn’t respond when I called, I had to shake you pretty hard,” he said worried.

“Really? Wow,” Ryan said as he stood up and touched the glass that separated him from the ocean, “I was testing part of Dr. Fairweather’s idea about the ocean and she’s right. The ocean doesn’t strip powers from humans but…there is just so much there. And I through the park was full of life,” Ryan explained in wonder. 

“Okay, but I don’t think it’s a good idea you do that alone again. You have someone you trust with you before you do whatever it was you did again, clear,” Carter ordered, wrapping an arm around his boy as he glanced between Ryan and the ocean outside their room.

“Yes Sir,” Ryan said, still smiling as he withdrew his hand and turned toward Carter, “now can you get dressed so I can share this with Dr. Fairweather,” he added as he sat on the bed again.

Rolling his eyes Carter didn’t answer, just ruffled Ryan’s hair before grabbing his clothes and getting dressed before the two men headed out and quickly making their way to Dr. Fairweather’s main lab where she was working on the schematics table.

“Do you have a minute?” Carter asked as they entered.

“Sure-“ the doctor started before being interrupted.

“No, no my lady does not. She is finishing up her latest plan and then is taking at least an hour break and eating dinner so no, she does not have time for whatever it is you two want to bring her,” Joel said as he all but glared at his fellow rangers.

“Joel, it’s fine,” Dr. Fairweather said with a smile as she stepped away from the table and toward Joel, “are you ready for your next scan? It’s a little early,” she said looking toward Carter and Ryan after checking the time.

“No, we were planning to get dinner and come back for the scan later but we did find out a little more about what Vypra did and wanted to share it,” Carter explained.

“Why don’t we all get dinner in the mess hall and talk there,” Dr. Fairweather suggested as she looked toward Joel, “how does that sound,” she added with a smile.

“Well a double date is better than no date at all,” Joel said as he jumped up and headed toward the doorway all but pushing the two other rangers out, “well come on before she changes her mind,” he told them.

With Joel taking the lead the four were seated and eating in the mess hall quickly and efficiently.

“He always like this when you agree to dinner?” Carter asked with a smile once they were sitting down with food in front of them, all of them but Joel.

“Often,” Dr. Fairweather confirmed as she smiled at Joel who had just finished placing all of the doctor’s dishes-which he had refused to let her carry- before her before heading back to the counter to get his own meal. “I think it’s adorable most of the time,” she added as she watched, waiting to eat anything until Joel had returned.

“I guess it can be cute, just not my style,” Carter said as he glanced at Joel and then Ryan, smiling at the latter.

“Good, because he’s mine,” Dr. Fairweather said still smiling, “Now what is it that you two figured out and what’s your evidence?” she asked getting right to the point.

“You were right about the ocean. I pushed my senses into out into the waters around the AquaBase and beyond and felt it. I felt it all but it didn’t hurt me or do anything to weaken me,” Ryan explained to the doctor.

“But it did make him lose time, and I had to really shake him to get his attention,” Carter reminded Ryan, “So I wouldn’t say it did nothing.”

“But you had a human body to return to, the demon’s bodies work differently. Their magic must get drawn in like you were but they aren’t able to pull themselves back out,” Dr. Fairweather speculated as Joel rejoined the group with his meal.

“And you talking about demons and their magic again?” Joel asked as he gave his fellow rangers a look, “can’t we ever not talk work?” he asked.

“Not when it’s this fascinating,” Dr Fairweather said, taking a bite of her meatloaf then going on, “Now you also said you know what the card does, is it connected to the ocean? Is that how you found out?”

“No. They don’t seem to be anyways,” Carter answered while Ryan’s mouth was full. “The card suppresses magic. But I don’t have any so we’re not sure what Vypra’s up to this time.”

“Suppresses magic? Only magic, it couldn’t be suppressing his Powers could it?” Dr. Fairweather asked as she narrowed her eyes at Carter, studying him.

“No, magic and the Power are two different things and it would take a very powerful card to affect the Power. Diabolico was at the limits of his power when he did it and he had to place some strict limits on his actions to make it work. I don’t think Vypra even has enough power to try something even remotely similar,” Ryan explained as he frowned, “The only magic Carter has is the star power which he doesn’t know how to use so I’m not sure why Vypra went to all the trouble of suppressing it,” he added.

“Does she know he can’t use it?” Joel asked between bites causing all the others to turn and look toward him. “What? It’s not like she knows everything and for all she knows Carter knew he got the star power from Olympius and has been using it all this time. Might be the only reason she’d accept for why they kept losing. We’re using their own Queen’s powers against them,” he guessed.

“That’s not a bad hunch,” Carter said, “Vypra truly believes demons are better than humans and that would help her understand why they can’t win.”

“But it also means she’s in for a surprise when it doesn’t change anything,” Ryan said with a smile. “Because it’s not the Queen’s powers but the Power itself that’s help us beat them.” 

“Do we even need worry about the card then?” Carter asked as he finished off his meatloaf.

“We should still get rid of it, it’s one of Vypra’s spells,” Dr. Fairweather pointed out.

“Yeah, Vypra can use it to help track you and home other spells in on you easier than without it. The problem is I’m not sure how to get rid of it with hurting you,” Ryan confessed.

“They didn’t teach you any counter spells or ways to remove spells?” Dr. Fairweather questioned, “I would have expected that to have been something taught earlier in your training.

“It was,” Ryan confirmed, “it’s just that most of them require a level of control over one owns personal energy that Carter doesn’t have and all the ways that I can do it for Carter, or even one he did to himself, would be very painful. Demon’s didn’t have a problem with something hurting,” he explained.

“Well, if we can’t find another way to deal with the card there may not be a choice. Pain or no pain that card needs to go at some point,” Carter said with a determined expression.

“Lets see if we can find any ways that don’t sound painful first,” Dr. Fairweather suggested with a concerned look.

“Painless does sound better if we can,” Carter agreed with a nod.

“Okay after the scan tonight Ryan and I can look over the data and see what-“ Dr. Fairweather started to plan out until the alarms rang out.

“We might be a little late for that scan,” Carter said as he Ryan and Joel all jumped up and started racing for the door.

“Go get them Rangers,” Dr. Fairweather cheered after them.

***

“When are you going to learn Vypra. You won’t win,” Carter said as he and the others climbed out of the Rescues Rover and faced off with Vypra and Catlock.

“Oh you have no idea Rangers. I’ve already won,” Vypra said with a smirk as she slashed forward with her sword and summoned a swarm of Batlings. “Today Mariner Bay will be ours. Now attack,” she ordered watching in amusement as her forces charged forward and the Rangers started to morph.

Within moments there was five colorfully protected and empowered Rangers fighting the demons but there was also Carter in the midst of it untransformed as he kicked a Batling into the blast Catlock had sent toward him while punching in his code to morph once more.

Only one again nothing happened. No red light, no surge of Power. Nothing. “Dr. Fairweather I’ve got a problem,” he called into the morpher, hoping it was still able to connect with the AquaBase despite whatever was wrong.

“We read you Carter, we’re checking everything we can at this end,” the doctor explained in a harried and rushed voice

“In the mean time fall back to the Rescues Rover and take cover, leave Catlock to the others,” Captain Mitchell ordered moments later.

“Sounds like a plan. Now if only Catlock will let me,” Carter agreed as he sent another Batling into Catlock’s path as Carter dodged, taking momentary cover behind Dana as she stepped in to engage the demon.

“We’ll keep him busy Carter,” Kelsey said as she joined Dana in standing between Carter and Catlock. “I’ve always like playing with cats,” she added with a grin.

A few feet away Ryan finished off the last of the small horde of Batlings he’d been dealing with and gave Carter a quick glance to make sure he was able to withdraw before focusing his attention on Vypra. “How’d you do it Vypra. The queen give her weakest general a new spell?” he taunted as he approached her.

“I didn’t need anything from the Queen to deal with the likes of you,” Vypra challenged back as she closed the distant between them and attacked the Titanium Ranger, “I’ll destroy you all with my own strength,” Vypra added as she sent a blast of magic at Ryan.

Deflecting most of the magic Ryan pressed forward, forcing her to stick to melee attacks as he kept talking, “Really. When why didn’t you do this before. You could have gotten the glory of finishing us off months ago, maybe even saved Diabolico from being destroyed by us. Kept him from being blasted into flaming bits,” he said, reminding Vypra of the fate of Bansheera’s last general.

“Don’t you dare talk of your Master that way,” Vypra yelled back enraged as she came off the defense and became more aggressive with her attacks on the Titanium Ranger.

“I keep having to remind you Carter is my Master now,” Ryan said as he was quickly stepped back under the onslaught, “and I will undo whatever it is you and the Queen did,” he added as he stopped his retreat and let Vypra’s attack land against his chest to trap her weapon so he could grab the demon’s neck with his own hand, “so you will tell me what power she used.”

“ _I’ve_ finished him, just as _I_ will finish you,” Vypra growled back as she transformed her free hand into a claw and swiped at Ryan forcing Ryan to release her. “And in the realm of death you will once again kneel under Diabolico’s feet where you belong,” she added before glancing at the battle behind her-a battle that was not going her way as the Batlings were gone and Catlock was on the ground, smoking from an attack by the Rangers. “This isn’t over yet Rangers,” she yelled before vanishing, taking Catlock with her.

Glaring at the now empty space for a moment Ryan turned and ran toward the Rescues Rover and Carter who had pulled himself against the yellow vehicle.

“I don’t know why but I just can’t transform. I don’t understand it,” Carter was explaining to the other Rangers as Ryan arrived.

“We need to get you back to the AquaBase and let Dr. Fairweather look at that, she’ll figure it out,” Joel said as he nodded toward the morpher as he and Ryan helped Carter up.

“It has to be Vypra’s card. It has to be the cause of this but,” Ryan ended in a loss for words.

“It’s okay. Joel’s right, We’ll fix this and then show Vypra the price of messing with the Rangers,” Carter said as they all climbed into the Rescues Rover and headed toward the AquaBase.

“Yeah,” Ryan said as he frowned.

***

“The card worked just as planned, the Red Ranger is powerless,” Vypra gloated as she returned to the Skull Caverns with Catlock in tow.

“When why are the Ranger’s still alive and the Queen’s Palace not restored,” Loki asked gruffly as he looked at his fellow demon.

“It’s simply a matter of time. Without the Red Ranger they can’t hope to stand against us for long and we’ll pick them off one by one,” Vypra announced with glee as she turned toward Catlock, “but first this demon needs to be upgraded, Jinxer,” she yelled out as she headed toward the fly demon’s laboratory.

***

“It all checks out,” Dr. Fairweather said as she disconnected her equipment from Carter’s morpher, “it’s in working order and it’s connect with the morphing grid is reading normal. I have no scientific explanation for why you can’t transform which leaves us with-Ryan,” Dr. Fairweather finished as she looked at Ryan who had been sitting and watching all the test.

“It has to be the card. But Vypra doesn’t have the power to block the Power enough to stop a transformation,” Ryan said frowning hard at Carter’s morpher, “But she did it and she was pretty proud that it was her and not the Queen. She was very clear about that,” Ryan added as he stood up and reached out to touch the morpher, pausing and waiting for Carter’s nod before touching it, “she must have found a short cut, a loophole of some kind,” he thought aloud.

“Well if it’s a matter of power is there a way she could been using a ritual of some kind to enhance it?” Dr. Fairweather asked as they started brainstorming.

“Like when they tried to bring back Queen Bansheera,” Carter recalled the demon’s plan from a few week back that had partly worked.

“Shouldn’t we be detecting something if they were doing that again?” Dr. Fairweather asked as she checked the reading from the monitors placed all around Mariner Bay to watch for any demon activity

“We should yes. I should also be able to feel anything of that level,” Ryan added as the two men waited for the Doctor.

“Nothing outside of expected perimeter,” Dr. Fairweather said as she shook her head.

“Then not that, what about a magic item that has boosted her power, could Vypra have used something to make her magic strong enough to do this?” Carter asked the pair.

“It would have to be just as strong as the star power itself to do this and we know that’s inside of you,” Ryan said as he sat back down, “I don’t know of any other objects that are in the same league.”

“The star power,” Dr. Fairweather whispered for a moment before looking at Ryan, “You said the star power has linked itself with the Red Ranger Power correct?” she asked to clarify.

“Yes, that’s why it’s hard to sense or find,” Ryan explained, “what are you thinking?”

“What if they are more than just connected to each other but actively merging, becoming one,” Dr. Fairweather stopped, “is that even plausible?” she asked.

“Normally I’d say no, but then I would have said the same about a human even having the star power in the first place. They could be merging, becoming one. Both magic and Power able to effect demon’s with their own powers which is why Carter can go toe to toe with Vypra, Loki and Olympius when the others can’t,” Ryan said nodding.

“But it also means what effects one effects the other,” Dr. Fairweather suggested before going on, “like a card that suppress magic.”

“It would suppress it all, magic and Power,” Carter said in understanding before looking forward Ryan, “we need to get rid of that card no matter how painful, now” he said, his face and voice determined.

Ryan’s face went blank even as he nodded and answered, “yes sir.”

***

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Joel asked as he looked between Carter, Ryan and Drs’ Fairweather and Talbert.

“We need the full team and until the card is removed we don’t have one. This is the best idea we have to get rid of the card so we’re doing it,” Carter made clear, barely giving Joel more than a glance as he watched Dr. Talbert place the last of the monitors over Carter’s vital points as the red Ranger sat in the center of one of the training rooms, nothing around save for the medial equipment they’d brough in.

“Joel is right to be worried. This won’t be easy or safe. We’re dealing with not only one of Vypra’s cards but the star power and the Red Ranger Power…” Ryan trailed off as he finished stripping down to a part of shorts to match Carter before sitting on the mat across from his Dom.

“Is there an easy or safe way to remove the card, boy?” Carter asked Ryan directly before anyone else could say anything.

“Only if we had Vypra’s aid and support Master,” Ryan admitted as he dropped his head for a moment.

“And we all know that isn’t going to happen,” Carter said simply.

“I still don’t like this. I don’t like this at all,” Joel said anyways as he leaned next to the wall near Dr. Fairweather.

“None of us do. But we’re making it as safe as we can and learn as much as we can,” Dr. Fairweather added as she looked over the reading that were being picked up.

“So just what are you going to be doing anyways?” Joel asked, still frowning at his two fellow Rangers.

Waiting until after Carter nodded Ryan begun to explain. “I’m going to use my training in energy manipulation to pull out the card only the card isn’t going to want to come out and is going to try and latch on to anything and everything it can, which means I’m going to have to separate it from Carter’s energy using my own energy and…” Ryan paused for a moment before going on, “having someone pulling energy pathways apart like this is going to feel about the same as having a knife slowly scrapped over your nerve ending over and over again.”

“Do I even want to know how you know what having a knife scrapping over nerve ending feels like,” Joel said as he shuttered.

“No, I don’t think you do,” Ryan said as he turned to smirk at Joel.

“Stop teasing Joel boy,” Carter commanded as he thumped Ryan’s chest, “We have a job to do and we need to focus on that,” he reminded them all.

“Yes Sir,” Ryan said as he turned back toward Carter, “I’m ready when everyone else is,” he said.

“All the medical equipment is set,” Dr. Talbert said with a last check of his equipment.

“All sensors are online and this room has been disconnected from the Aquabase’s main power,” Dr. Fairweather reported as she watched the two men in the center of the floor.

“Lightspeed Rescue,” Joel called out, filling the room with green light for a moment as he morphed. “Ranger ready. And you two remember to stay behind me if anything starts happening,” Joel added to the two doctors as he took his position between the doctors and where Carter and Ryan were sitting.

“And I’m ready,” Carter said after he’d taken a few breaths, “let’s begin.”

Taking his own breath Ryan nodded as he reached out and rested his hand on Carter’s chest and closed his eyes.

For a long few minutes nothing happened then the monitors started beeping as their readings started detecting spikes of energy, the lights flashed bright then seemed to dim as a dark light, or void of light, radiated from Ryan’s hand.

Within seconds it was met with a equally bright flare of red light coming from Carter’s chest where Ryan was touching it. Both flared even bright as electric bolts of black and red arced across the room, lashing out at everyone and everything.

Joel held firm and blocked all the arcs of energy that swept over toward the two doctors, “you all good?” he asked not daring to turn and look.

“We’re good,” Dr. Fairweather shouted back as she and Dr. Talbert kept their eyes on their equipment.

Nodding Joel kept his focus on the arcs of energy as they slowly calmed down. That was when he noticed that Ryan’s hand was no longer on Carter’s chest but somehow in it and while Carter’s eyes were still open Joel was willing to bet his next date with Dr. Fairweather that the Red Ranger wasn’t seeing anything that was going on.

***

“How did we get here?” Carter asked as he looked from the clear blue waters to the desert land scape that surrounded Crystal Lake.

“We aren’t really here,” Ryan said as he walked up beside Carter and went to one knee. “I’m trying to protect your mind from the pain as much as I can so I created this projection.”

Frowning Carter touched his chest as he turned to Ryan, “But I still feel the pain. And why here?” he asked, “and stand up,” he added.”

“You’re only feeling an echo of the pain and it’s going to get much worse. I haven’t even reached the card yet,” Ryan explained as he stood, “and as for why here, when I prompted your mind to create a calm and relaxing place it called forth your memories of our time here, sir.”

“It was a nice break even if just for a few hours,” Carter said as he walked toward the lake, dipping his hand in it’s cool waters, “it’s wet. It feels so real,” he commented as he took it all in.

“As far as your mind and body cares it is real,” Ryan said as he joined Carter at the water’s edge, “it’s as you remember it to every detail from it’s look to it’s smell. The way it feels all the way to taste even,” he explained as he took Carter’s hand-still dripping with water- and brough it to his lips and kissed it, “It every way that matters it is real.”

“I understand why I’m here but should you be here? Don’t you need to be the one removing the card?” Carter asked as he held himself carefully still.

“I am. I’ve split my attention, partly navigating the energy of your body to remove the card and partly here, with my Master,” Ryan answered.

Smiling Carter sprang into movement as he pulled Ryan into a passionate kiss, pressing their bodies together as he deepened the kiss until they were both breathless, “there was something I wanted to do on our hike before we were interrupted by the demons,” Carter declared as he started stripping off Ryan’s shirt.

“Anything Sir,” Ryan answered just as breathless as he pushed down his pants and started helping Carter out of his own clothing.

“Good answer,” Carter stated as he guided Ryan down to the picnic blanket beneath them.

***

“What’s happening?” Joel asked as he looked around for any sigh of more arcing energy.

“My readings seem to be stabilizing. What about yours Robert?” Dr. Fairweather asked as she checked her readings one more time.

“They’re stable, worrying but stable,” Dr. Talbert said as he also kept checking his equipment.

“Why worrying doc?” Joel asked as he kept scanning the room.

“Because with these reading…” Dr. Talbert, “if I didn’t know better I’d say they were both in comas and honestly I’m not sure I do know better,” he explained.

“Ryan did say that they would seem to be deeply meditating. Between Ryan’s magic and the Power deep meditation could seem like a coma” Dr. Fairweather suggested as she moved to stand beside her fellow doctor.

“Neither magic nor the Power have been studied enough to know, all we can do is wait,” Dr. Talbert said as he let out a sigh. “this is the part of the job I’ve never liked.”

“Nor I,” Dr. Fairweather agreed as she rested a hand on the doctor’s shoulder, “but anything we do try could do more harm than good,” she added.

“Come on Ryan, you can do this,” Joel whispered as he turned his full attention toward the two men again.

***

“At last,” Vypra said as she stood up from where she had been meditating, “that traitor is working to remove the card,” she announced.

“Which just means the Red Ranger will be able to transform again. How is that a good thing,” Loki questioned as he paced the chamber.

“Because you- like the traitor- have not mastered energy manipulation and do not understand the true cunning of my plan,” Vypra taunted her fellow demon. “But because I have mastered it I know that when the Titanium Ranger tries to remove the card he’s going to find that it and the star power have bonded. If he wanted to remove the card then he’ll have to remove the star power with it,” the demon explained.

“Which means we can get it back for our Queen,” Loki said in understanding, “and not a moment to soon. She’d getting madder and madder by the hour.”

“Our Queen will have it back very soon,” Vypra smirked, “but now we need to ready our demon to attack the city and draw the other Rangers out,” she added as she swept from the room, heading toward the main chamber of Skull Cavern.

***

“That was amazing,” Carter said as he stretched out next to Ryan and watched the night sky above them.

“It was sir. We may need to come out here again after this is all over,” Ryan said as he relaxed next to his dom.

“That sounds like a great idea. We can even-,” Carter paused as his muscles tensed in pain for a long moment until they went slack, leaving Carter panting, “what was-“ he stopped as it happened again.

Ryan jumped to his knees and knelt beside Carter while looking up at the sky that shifted, changing from the starry heavens to a weaving network of energy lines that pulsed and glowed brighter that any of the stars had.

“I’m sorry Carter, I’ve reached the card and it doesn’t want to separate from the star power or the Power. Just hold on and I’ll try and finish it as soon as I can,” Ryan said as he held Carter’s hand.

Gripping Ryan’s hand tight Carter nodded, “I know you-“ he said just as he was racked with another bout of pain cutting off anything else.

Looking up at the lines of energy above them Ryan let more of his focus turn toward his work removing the card from the nexus of Carter’s being.

***

“I don’t like these reading. I don’t know if his body can take much more of this Red Ranger or no these levels are lethal,” Dr. Talbert announced as his equipment started beeping louder and more incessantly.

“What do you suggest we do about it doc? Because I don’t see how we can do anything unless you think it’s safe to try and go through that,” Joel said as he observed Carter and Ryan.

The two men were surrounded by a crackling field of black, red and gold energy that looked almost tangible around them. 

“I don’t even know what the reading I’m looking at mean. Both the Power and the magic the demon’s use is present in levels and ways I’ve never seen before and there is this other band of energy that I’m fairly sure is the star power. If we try anything it could kill them, and us,” Dr. Fairweather stated as she looked up from her equipment toward Joel, “there are just so many unknowns.”

“We have to trust that Ryan knew that he was doing when he suggested this and that he and Carter will make it. That simple,” Joel said as he turned to face the pair before looking back at Dr. Fairweather for a moment, “But stay behind me just in case my Lady.”

***

“Why won’t it separate,” Ryan through aloud as he tried once more to divide Vyrpa’s card from the star power only for it to resisted him again.

Shaking his head Ryan pulled back away from Carter’s nexus, “I can’t keep doing this to Carter, but I can’t fail either,” he said as he looked around at the coils of energy that formed Carter’s nexus from every angle he could.

Carter’s own person energy and the Red Ranger energy were almost indistinguishable from one another as they wrapped and looped around each other, only the slightly darker shade of red of the Ranger energy allowed Ryan to realize they were not one and the same. But it did make it easier to see where those energies gave way to the star power with it blue hue with flashes of gold and red mixed within slowly winding its way around. And there attached to it all was the black and dark energy of Vypra’s card, infecting it.

“There has to be some way to remove it…” Ryan said as he reached forward again, this time focusing on the star power, maybe if he divide it and removed a bit of it with the card it would work. It might destroy the star power but that was a loss he could live with, and more importantly so would Carter.

***

“Come on out and play Rangers,” Vypra called as she strolled through the central plaza of Mariner Bay’s market district, blasting away alongside her latest demon, Smogger, and a squad of Batlings. “It just isn’t as fun when there isn’t anyone to stop me,” she added as she ordered the Batlings toward a group of people huddled inside small stores where they’d run to try and get out of the way.

“I wouldn’t call any of this fun, Vypra. Just annoying,” Chad called as he and Kelsey placed themselves between the demons and the people while Dana directed the people to safety.

“I find it annoying that you think you can stop me with only the three of you,” Vypra responded as she blasted them with magic, “Where is your missing Rangers? Are they playing a card game?” she taunted.

“More like wining one Vyrpa. Just like we’re doing to win here,” Kelsey answered as she charged toward blasting away.

“You think so? I’ll show you how wrong you are,” Vypra countered as she and her demon’s met the charge.

***

“Noooo!” Carter yelled as he pulled himself upright against Ryan, “Whatever you just did you have to stop, now,” he ordered through the pain that racked through his body.

“I’ve stopped, I’ve stopped,” Ryan answered as he pulled Carter close, wiping the sweat from Carter’s face with his shirt. “Just breathe. Just breathe through it,” he offered as he held tight.

“You can’t…you have to leave it,” Carter panted as he breathing calmed.

“I will. I promise. But how did you know I was trying something different. How did you know I was going to cut away the star power?” Ryan asked confused about how Carter could have realized.

“I’m not sure. I just know you can’t divide him. You can’t break the link,” Carter answered slowly looked up at Ryan.

“Him? What link?” Ryan asked as he cast out his senses to find this other him that Carter could be talking about.

“I’m not sure I just know it, I don’t know how. But I know we can’t destroy the star power,” Carter explained as he began to move easier.

Ryan barely heard Carter as he searched but senses nothing beyond them but Joel, Dr. Talbert and Dr. Fairweather. “There isn’t anyone around us Carter. I’m not sure who it is you want to protect. Or how you knew I was doing something that might destroy the star power,” Ryan said in confusion.

Confusion that only increased when he saw Kris standing before them, “it is me he seeks to protect because deep within he knows it is the only chance you have of defeating Queen Bansheera.”

Ryan’s confusion gave way to anger quickly as he looked at Kris, “You aren’t Kris. I don’t know what you are but I will not let you harm Carter,” he made clear as he held up his hand, now swirling with black and gold strands of magic.

“I have no wish to harm the Red Ranger. I have only tried to aid and protect him as he aids and protects the people of Earth,” the fake Kris said as he said down a few feet from the two Rangers.

“Then tell us who you are and why you’re in that form,” Ryan demanded to known of the being.

“I selected this form as it was connected to this place and seemed to inspire affection in you both. But maybe that is a reason I should not have chosen it,” the being answered as it’s form changed into an old gray bearded man dressed in purple and gold robes covered in stars and moons.

“That didn’t answer his question of just who are you,” Carter said as he-with Ryan’s help- slowly got to his feet so the two Ranger’s stood before the robed man.

“My name would have no meaning to you but my title might. I was once the Sorcerer of the Sands before my time in the mortal realm ended,” the Sorcerer told the rangers.

“I don’t think I’ve heard of you,” Carter said before glancing toward Ryan, “have you?”

Ryan hesitated for a moment before lowering his hand and letting his magic fade, “in my dad’s books and the glyphs at the demon’s doorway,” Ryan answered, “both had references to that title but that doesn’t mean they were talking about him,” he explained to Carter, never taking his eyes off the Sorcerer.

“You are right to be wary but remember where we are. Lie’s can not be spoken here, not within the soul,” the Sorcerer said as he stroked his beard.

“Is that true? That you can only tell the truth here? And are we in my soul?” Carter asked Ryan in surprise.

“If by soul you mean the core and heart of the energies that makes humans human yes, if you mean something religious,” Ryan shrugged before going on, “And he’s right none of us can lie but not lying and telling the truth are not the same things Carter, remember that.”

“He’s quite right but I was in life the Sorcerer of the Sands and I state that with no lie or subterfuge,” the Sorcerer said again.

“That doesn’t give you any room to be playing tricks but you said in life…are you dead?” Carter asked as he took a good look at the man.

“No, he’s not dead, but he’s not alive either,” Ryan said as he too took the time to really study the Sorcerer.

“The demon’s former ward is correct. I and neither dead nor alive. I am between, and will remain so until the time that the demon monarch Queen Bansheera has either been destroyed or released from her final chains for I am that chain,” the Sorcerer explained.

“You’re the one who trapped her and the other demons during the last war aren’t you,” Ryan asked as he stepped closer to the Sorcerer, “you can tell us how you did it. Help us do it again,” he said in excitement

“He did more than just trap them. He trapped himself,” Carter said as he laid a hand on Ryan’s shoulder and guided him back, ”you are the star power aren’t you. That’s why you’ll exist until she’s destroyed or freed isn’t it,” he asked.

“Yes, by joining my powers to her star power I was able to cast her out into the stars while trapping her chosen. It was only when the tomb was opened that the enchantment that banished Queen Bansheera began to fade allowing her to return and once she has the star power under her control again she can rid herself of the last restraint that binds her power, ” the Sorcerer told the Rangers.

“Which is why we can’t destroy the star power, we’d be helping her,” Carter said as he looked at Ryan.

“Right, but I don’t know how to remove the card from you without either destroying the star power or removing it and removing the star power while still linked to the card would be the same as just handing it to Vypra and the Queen,” Ryan said.

“Then we leave it where it is. Better to have only five Rangers than free Queen Bansheera,” Carter said resolute.

“Carter-“

“No Ryan, we can’t risk it,” Carter said cutting Ryan off.

“While I approve of your choice and it’s reasons I maybe able to give you another option. I believe you two Ranger have the power and ability to remove the card-you merely lack the knowledge and experience to know how to do it. While I do have that skill and knowledge but can not do it because all my powers are currently focused on the chains that hold Queen Bansheera. Between the two of us I do believe we can remove the card, and the card alone. If you are both willing to trust that I wish only to help,” the Sorcerer offered.

Exchanging glances Carter nodded then Ryan, “Carter trusts you and that’s enough for me,” Ryan said.

“Then let us begin for I fear we have little time to waste,” the Sorcerer said before fading from view.

***

“This is not going well,” Kelsey said as she dodged another attack from Smogger while both Joel and Dana were barely keeping Vrypa contained.

And then they stopped being able to as she let out another blast of magic that knocked all three off their feet, “Enough of this. If the other Rangers will not show themselves I will simple destroy you three and then eliminate this city one and for all. Smogger, destroy them,” Vypra ordered as she raised another squat of batlings.

“This isn’t good,” Dana said as she stood back to back with Chad and Kelsey and watched all the demon’s charging toward them.

Only the demons never reached them as blast of energy started raining down on them along with the Red, Green, and Titanium Ranger.

“Let you destroy the city? I don’t think so,” Carter challenged as he stepped to the front of the group as the others all gathered into their roll call positions, “and we have something to return to you, Ryan,” he added, grinning under his helmet.

“I do believe this belongs to you,” Ryan said as he threw Vypra’s card right back at her-changed up with his own magic forcing her to back up and destroy it before it could effect her.

“How? How could you defeat my plan,” Vypra cried out in dismays.

“How? Because we’re Rangers and not just any Rangers,” Carter shot back before leading the whole team through their Ranger Role call then quickly finishing the fight and destroying Smogger in both his forms.

“You three have great timing, but mind not cutting it so close next time,” Dana suggested as the six Rangers returned to the Aquabase after the city had been cleaned up.

“I don’t know, you seemed to have it handled. I mean if I didn’t know better I’d almost think you didn’t need me,” Joel said as the group made their way to the command conference room.

“That can’t possibility be true, the great Sky Cowboy not needed,” Kelsey jokingly mocked as they all took their seats as Captain Mitchell and Dr. Fairweather came in and the debrief began.

***

“My Queen, we almost had them, please give me another chance and I will destroy the Rangers. I swear,” Vypra begged before her Queen.

“Just as you promised last time, and before that. You have all failed me time and time again,” Queen Bansheera reminded them as she lashed out and blasted Vrypa, Loki and the batlings that were present across the room. “The time of my ascent grows near and not even your incompetence will stop it or the destruction that will follow,” the Queen said before retreating back into the shadows of the Skull Caverns.

Loki and Vypra look at each other as they rose and quickly retreated themselves.

***

“You were really quite during the debrief today,” Carter said once he and Ryan had retreated to their room with an napkin full of sandwiches.

“Because what I want to say I need to say to you first sir. But I’ve been thinking about this for a while, since the Queen’s return in fact but now, I know I can’t put it off any more,” Ryan half explained as he started pacing their shared room.

“What is it?” Carter asked as he sat on the bed and started eating one of the sandwiches.

Ryan paused for a moment before sitting on the ground next to Carter and taking a few deep breaths, “I need to leave. I need go and find out how we can either destroy or trap Queen Bansheera because this won’t end until we do one or the other,” he told Carter.

“You want to leave,” Carter asked slowly, disbelief clear in his voice.

“No. I won’t want to but I think I have to. This won’t end until Queen Bansheera has been dealt with one way or another and right now we can’t do either and Dad’s books don’t have enough information but between them, the writing from the tomb and what the Sorcerer of the Sands told us it’s a good start,” Ryan went on to explain as he looked up at Carter.

“But it’s only a start. We need the current Sorcerer of the Sands don’t we?” Carter asked as he slid himself to the floor next to Ryan and wrapped his arms around Ryan.

“It would help a lot yes,” Ryan said as he let Carter wrap his arms around Ryan.

“I don’t want you to go. I want you right here by my side but,” Carter let out a breathe, “but this is something that needs to happen and you are the best choice aren’t you. The best hope of finding them,” Carter asked as he planted a kiss on Ryan’s head before all but pulling Ryan into his lap.

Relaxing into Carter’s arms Ryan only nodded.

“If you go you have to promise to come back- to us, to me,” Carter make clear as one hand found it’s way to Ryan’s neck and the coils of black, sliver and red that collared it before finally sliding to the pendent hanging from it. “And never forget you have a home to return to, anytime, for any reason.”

“I won’t forget and no matter what I will return to my family, my friends and my master,” Ryan said as he leaned into a kiss.


End file.
